


A normal day at the office...

by Rukiaskittlez



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiaskittlez/pseuds/Rukiaskittlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell ends up with 45 sanctions and William decides it was time the redhead was taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal day at the office...

It was a normal day in the office, William, the supervisor of the reaper dispatch society was sitting at his desk, scanning through his emails. He let out a small sigh as he noticed a very familiar name “What have you done this time Sutcliff…?” He said, opening up the email and shaking his head “Oh dear, 45 sanctions…what am I going to have to do with you Sutcliff?” He rested his head on the back of his chair and allowed his eyes to slide shut “It’s so quiet and peace-” He spoke too soon, the door to his office flew open with a loud bang and the said redheaded reaper burst in with a wide grin on his face, his sharp, violent looking teeth looked like white daggers against his perfect ruby lips.

“William!~” he giggled.

William didn’t spare the idiotic reaper one look “Good morning Sutcliff” He replied, showing not a single bit of emotion “Come over here and read this document for me!” He demanded “Tell me if it’s easy enough for a complete idiot to read”.

Grell nodded, ignoring William’s cold statement “Certainly darling” he ran across over to his desk, bending down to gawk at the computer screen. He began to read the document carefully, keeping a sharp eye out for any spelling mistakes although he knew it was highly unlikely that William would misspell anything. His body shuddered slightly as he felt William’s presence draw closer and closer “W-Will…?” he questioned as he felt William’s hand slide up his backside. William chuckled as he wrapped his finger around one of Grell’s belt loops and pulled him onto his lap. Grell leaned back against William’s warm body, smiling softly as he felt William’s hands creep up her thighs “Ahhh Will…What is it this time? My perfume? My feminine charms? My touch?” he smirked as he wiggled his backside against William’s crotch.

William murmured a hushed surrender through his gritted teeth “Ahhh…your perversity is a sin” He whispered seductively into his ear “It’s intoxicating” He pulled him closer “A curse”.

“Oh keep talking like that darling” Grell moaned softly.

Will moved his hand to the computer keyboard and opened the email stating Grell had 45 sanctions “You’ve been a very naughty reaper, haven’t you Sutcliff” Will teased “You need to be punished, don’t you agree”.

Grell giggled and nodded his head in agreement as Will gestured for him to get up. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, Will bent Grell over his desk and let his willing hand find its way to the front of Grell’s trousers. Will undid Grell’s trousers and let them fall around his ankles revealing a pair of red panties. Will smirked as he took in the sight before grabbing the panties and pulled them down the red reaper’s pale legs.

“Will….” Grell moaned, turning his head slightly to look at Will who stood behind him with a sly smirk dancing upon his lips.

William unbuckled his belt and slid it out the belt loops and held it one hand whilst he ran his other hand over Grell’s backside. Grell let his eyes slide shut at the man’s touch “Mmm…”Grell’s eyes snapped open as he felt William remove his hand “Wi….Ahhhhh!” Before the redhead was able to finish, William’s hand came down hard across the reapers ass, leaving a red hand print behind.

William bent down to whisper in the redhead's ear "i'm going to spank you 20 times with my belt and you're going to count out loud, understand?".

Grell nodded and prepared himself for the punishment he was about to receive. "O-One" Grell whimpered as he felt the sharp sting of William's belt across his backside.

"Good boy" William purred in Grell's ear before bringing his belt across the reapers ass once again.

\--------------------------------

William's constant praises made the redhead's stomach flutter, he should be naughty more often"...20" Grell said breathlessly, his backside sore from the repeated beating it endured.

William smiled and placed his belt on the desk before running his hands through Grell's long, crimson hair, gently pulling him up into a soft, loving kiss. "You did very well" He praised with a warm smile "Have you learned your lesson?". 

Pushing aside the stinging pain, Grell smirked "...Maybe".  
William raised his eyebrows with curiosity "Oh? Perhaps i wasn't...thorough enough?" His gaze fixed on the reaper's bruised behind. 

Grell flirtatiously grabbed Williams tie, letting the silk dance between his fingers "Maybe you should try something else" He let go of the tie and wrapped his arms round William's neck, running his fingertips through his hair.  
"Mm....Got any suggestions?" Will smirked.  
"I can think of a few" Grell closed the gap between the two of them and pressed his lips against William's. William deepened the kiss forcing a muffled moan to escape the redheads lips, their tongues entangled in a battle for dominance.

William pulled away from their heated kiss. Confused, Grell eyes followed William as he walked across to the door, undoing his tie along the way and discarding it carelessly on the floor before locking the door and turning back to Grell with a lustful look.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? I've been wanting to write this for ages but i just haven't had the motivation to do so. I'm thinking on posting another chapter on this, idk.  
> \-----------------------  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
